KIZUNA
by apos
Summary: SasuNeji Yaoi................ Ya no habrán lazos que me aten a otras personas... Llevaré a cabo mi meta... Nada ni nadie me hará cambiar de opinión.. Ni siquiera tú............. One-shot.


Oki...soy apos (obvio -.-) y traigo aqui un sasuneji con todo mi cariño...espero que les caiga bien mi manera un tanto rara de escribir o expresarme ^^

Ummm...si no lo saben me encanta el sasuneji, es mi pareja favorita!!!!

Aparte...los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto (moo~ como lo envidiooo)

Espero que les guste !!! esta historia tb está en Amor Yaoi y ojalá que le den el visto bueno y comenten!!!

* * *

**KIZUNA**

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? La verdad es que no lo se.

Siento mi cuerpo frío, pero el dolor de las heridas no desaparece; supongo que mi estado es normal por la feroz batalla –la más peligrosa si tengo que decir-.

Ese tipo araña debe de estar muerto, no lo se, ni siquiera se si estoy acostado o parado; me pesa hasta el alma. Estoy tan cansado, cansado de todo, todo por ti.

_¿Por qué?_

Cuando me informaron que sería parte del grupo encargado de tu búsqueda, me impresiono, pero mas que impresionarme me dolió, me dolió bastante que ni te molestaras en decirme nada, un aviso, una carta, una palabra, _nada_**.**

¿Eso es lo que soy para ti, nada? Parece que si.

Que tontería de mi parte pensar que siquiera me considerabas alguien agradable, una persona que te hace compañía, _un amigo_. Aunque algunas personas me verían como tu amante, yo no me consideraba ni algo cercano a eso, ya que tanto tú como yo sabemos que no hubo en ningún momento amor entre nosotros; tal vez la agradable sensación de tener a alguien parecido a ti, que te comprende y que en algún momento pasó a ser el que te acompañaba en la cama.

_Una especie de confort._

Ni siquiera se que hago aquí, ¿por qué vine? Tal vez quiera salvar el pequeño lazo que logramos crear –estoy pasando mucho tiempo con Naruto, ya ando diciendo la frase que me pegó en las orejas-.

Itai, duele mucho; pero ¿qué es lo que me duele más? ¿Las heridas físicas, la frustración y la impotencia de no poder ayudar, tu ignorancia para conmigo, _ser nada?_

Respóndeme.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Ya hace un buen rato que salí del apestoso contenedor y siento a Naruto acercarse en mi dirección. Que estúpido, ¿que no se da cuenta que esto lo hago por mi voluntad?

Se siente realmente bien, el poder fluyendo por todo mi cuerpo –sensación comparable con un grandioso orgasmo, como los que él me provocaba- pero ya no puedo dar marcha atrás, decidí dejarlo todo olvidado, -incluso los placeres de la carne- para así completar mí meta original. _La venganza._

Nada me importa más que mi venganza, más que mis amigos, más que mis compañeros, más que mis senseis, más que aquel cuerpo único, que me hace estremecer. Su tacto suave, sus gemidos, su mirada, su calidez.

Todo debe ser olvidado, _todo._

Dejo de caminar al sentir un débil chakra. Es muy pequeño, pero es… de… no puede ser.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

El cuerpo del joven Ninja se mantenía inmóvil, parcialmente cubierto por una larga manta castaña. Sus bellas perlas blancas se abren con parcimonia al oír algunos pasos acercarse a su lecho.

Tal vez sea una mala jugada de su cansado cerebro, no es posible que frente a él se encuentre el motivo de su desdicha y malestar.

**-Sasuke…**

El mencionado termina de acortar la distancia entre los dos cuerpos, y agachándose para verlo mejor, estira su blanca mano para descubrir la pálida mejilla de unos cuantos mechones cafés y efectuar el contacto entre ésta y su mano.

Tal calidez hizo que el ojiblanco cerrara los ojos y disfrutara de la caricia tal como la mascota que es mimada por su amo. Si, esa palabra le describe mejor, _la mascota de_ _Sasuke._

**-Neji…**

Esa simple palabra se escuchaba tan tierna, tan cargada de sentimiento que hizo abrir los ojos al Hyuuga –notando las marcas en el blanco rostro de Sasuke pero sin darle mucha importancia- para comprobar que no alucinaba. No había escuchado hablar al azabache de esa manera ni siquiera un sus momentos de compañía o de _privacidad._

Sasuke tomó en sus brazos el magullado cuerpo de Neji, dejando ver la gran mancha de sangre que se hallaba debajo de éste, causando que el chico arrugara la cara por el dolor.

Ya acomodado en su pecho se aferró a la polera azul temiendo que se fuera de su lado.

**-No te vallas.**

Esa lastimera petición pareció no haber llegado a los oídos de Sasuke.

Envolviendo al pelilargo en un suave abrazo, se dispuso a acariciar su largo cabello de tal manera que cualquiera pensaría que le dolía en el alma el estado de Neji. Tomando su rostro entre sus manos, disminuyó la distancia dando una suave caricia con sus labios a los del contrario, para luego transformarlo en un contacto más profundo.

Sus labios encajaban a la perfección, abriéndose para dar paso al contacto entre sus ansiadas lenguas, que se tocaban y acariciaban después de largo tiempo.

Esto hizo que el castaño se desprendiera del mundo y olvidara cualquier dolor, creando un mínimo de esperanza en que el ojinegro no lo abandonara.

Neji pasó sus dolidas manos por el cuello de Sasuke sin romper el desenfrenado baile de lo húmedos músculos. Sólo atinó a abrir los ojos a más no poder y ahogando un grito en la boca del otro al sentir un fuerte dolor en su espalda, dolor que se acentuaba cada vez más.

Llevando su mano izquierda al lugar afectado, sostuvo la de Sasuke, que enterraba profundamente en su carne un afilado kunai, el cual incrustaba más y más aun en el castaño, retorciéndolo y empujándolo hasta que llegó a mitad del mango. Neji jalaba hacia fuera la mano del Uchiha en un intento por sacar de su cuerpo el peligroso objeto.

La sangre brotaba de la herida manchando el piso y la mano de Sasuke, quien no rompió el contacto de sus labios, de los cuales descendía un hilo de sangre, y apresó más fuerte el pequeño cuerpo contra su pecho.

Lentamente los forcejeos se hicieron más débiles hasta desaparecer. La mano que apretaba la de Sasuke cayo al rojo suelo. El pelinegro observó como las orbes de Neji perdían su brillo y se cerraban despacio hasta quedar entreabiertas, liberando unas pequeñas lágrimas.

Dejó el inerte cuerpo recostado y se incorporó, soltando el arma homicida, causando un agudo ruido al chocar con la superficie rocosa, observando el cuerpo sin vida del muchacho castaño.

Llevó sus manos a su rostro, manchándolo del carmesí líquido, abriendo un poco sus dedos y dejar ver sus ojos enfocando a la nada, tan vacíos como él mismo se sentía; se dispuso a abandonar el lugar donde acababa de romper uno de los lazos que formó con personas ajenas a su propósito, persona que se encargaría de borrar de su memoria pese al pasado junto a ella. Sólo le faltaba el lazo que formó con su casi hermano, el que insistía en salvarlo de la oscuridad; sin darse cuenta que ya era tarde.

Muy tarde.

* * *

Espero que se tomen la molestia de comentar...tal vez traiga mis otras historias, todo depende de como sean recibidas mis humildes creaciones!!!


End file.
